emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1647 (31st March 1992)
Plot Rachel is still in a state after the previous night. Jack is refusing to go to the hospital to have his shoulder looked at. Everyone is blaming each other for what happened. Frank is starting to be keen on Joe's town twinning idea. He wants to get something sorted for the opening of the holiday village. Eric gives Charlie a file detailing all the horsemeat contracts that Tates' Haulage have been involved in. Kathy invites Frank and Kim for dinner when Mill Cottage is finished. Joe is showing Alex round the holiday village. He reminds him to refer to the residents as guests and not campers. Alex spots Lynn and goes to say hello. She does not look pleased to see him. Kathy is tending to the horses when a reporter from the Hotten Courier starts asking her questions about Frank's business interests. He brings the subject round to the slaughtering of horses for meat and she realises that she shouldn't be talking to him. Alex pursues Lynn into the village, but she gives him the cold shoulder. Kathy calls to see Nick. She offers to help him out with money, but he refuses. Carol heals Jack's shoulder by the laying on of hands. He is amazed. Tony Trafford telephones Frank and asks him what he thinks about the fact that his wife breeds horses while his son transports them to the abattoir. Frank slams the phone down on him. He wants to know who has been stirring things up. Elizabeth is cool with Eric when he invites her out for a date. Sarah is amazed by Carol curing Jack's back, but she laughs when he suggests that Carol has supernatural powers. The editor of the Hotten Courier telephones Chris as well. Frank refuses to back down. Kathy invites Sarah and Lynn for dinner. Eric tips Chris off that Charlie has been asking questions about the haulage business. Elizabeth asks Eric about Beckindale Antiques. He tells her that some people prefer to do business with antique shops than dealers so he set up a bogus name when he replied to an advert. He says that it is a one off. Alan wants Carol to admit that she does not have healing powers, but she won't. Elizabeth demands to know where the sideboard came from but Eric storms off saying that she does not trust him. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Tony Trafford - Simon Molloy Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, farmland and yard *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds, stables and living room *Eric's office *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site *Main Street *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Courier - Newspaper office *Fish & Game Farm *Frank Tate & Son - Office *Mill Cottage - Living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes